


Lullaby for a princess

by ArianaTrevino2016



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mlp refernce, Reincarnation, Slight Jasco, originaly found on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico found his sister a while back. She is a little girl who loves ponies and every night he sees her she asks for him to sing her a lullaby. This night he sings one close to his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby for a princess

(Bianca is called Luna now.)

"Luna sweet heart time for bed." cried the mother to her four year old.

"Ok mommy. I'm coming, I'm coming." Luna yelled running up the stairs only to jump in her bed.

"why are you so eger tonight." asked the father.

"cause as soon as everyone is in bed my friend, will come and play with me and sing me a lullaby." She replied desprate to get her parent to their own bed.

"well as long as yoir friend doesn't keep you up to long." The mother laughed kissing her head ready to leave the room.

"you know you never told us what your friends name was." the father asked.

"His name is Nico and he's really nice."

40 minutes had passed since saying good night and Luna waited patiently for him.

"You know you could at least pretend to be asleep." A voice came from a cornor of the room. Her eyes widend when she saw he had a present in his arms.

"Here Luna for your birthday tomarrow." Nico handed her the stuffed wolf.

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Artemis. She'll protect and be with you when I can't. " He smiled saddly.

"You mean your not coming to my party tomarrow?" her eyes began to water.

"Shh sweet heart. Just cause you see me doesn't mean I'm not there. I'll always be here with you." She smiled, Nico tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Now what lullaby would you like tonight."

"The one about the ponies." Luna yawned.

"Really?" he asked "its kinda sad."

"I know but in the show the sisters are friends again. So it's ok." she smiled hugging Artemis.

"Ok." He laughed.  
*song starts now* Fate has been cruel and order unkind How can I have sent you away? The blame was my own; the punishment, yours The harmony's silent today  
But into the stillness I'll bring you a song And I will your company keep Till your tired eyes and my lullabies Have carried you softly to sleep  
Once did a pony who shone like the sun Look out on her kingdom and sigh She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony So lovely and so well beloved as I"  
So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory That long was the shadow she cast Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved And grew only darker as days and nights passed  
Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna, you're loved so much more than you know Forgive me for being so blind 

He ran his hands throught her hair as her eyes fluttered shut.  
Soon did that pony take notice that others Did not give her sister her due And neither had she loved her as she deserved She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew  
But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly Takes hold of the mind of its host And that foolish pony did nothing to stop The destruction of one who had needed her most

He stopped singing as she snored softly.

"I love you. Bianca."The tears slowly fell from his eyes as he made his way home. While the lullaby played in his head.  
Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine And rest now in moonlight's embrace Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night And carry my sorrow in kind Luna, you're loved so much more than you know May troubles be far from your mind And forgive me for being so blind  
The years now before us Fearful and unknown I never imagined I'd face them on my own

He stopped to see a young man waiting on his front steps.

"Come inside before you catch a cold." the man simply said. Nico nodded following him in the apartment. Once his shoes were off and he too ready for bed the young man dragged him into the bed.

"Jason?"

"Sing. Let it out. Just let it out."

Nico started to sing his voice raw.  
May these thousand winters Swiftly pass, I pray I love you; I miss you All these miles away  
May all your dreams be sweet tonight Safe upon your bed of moonlight And know not of sadness, pain, or care And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there .... Sleep...

Nico slept peacefully in the arms of the man who truly knew his pain, and cared for him. The last thought that ran threw his head was 'Wonder what time Luna's party starts.'  The the wounderfully sweet release of sleep took both men.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work I created on wattpad. This is my first post so do comment but please be gentle about it.  
> Thank you xD.  
> Nico love forever.


End file.
